The Wonderful World of Harry Potter
by yanagimizu
Summary: Miss Arya Mizu has been taking to the world of Harry Potter. To help him in the war against voldy. She meets new friends and enemies. Even someone to love. set during Harry's 5th year
1. Chapter 1

A/N So I know I haven't updated my other stories but here something to kept you holding I just been so busy. Tell me what you think of this story. I hope that I can update my other stories soon. Thank you.

On a bright summer day, Miss. Arya Mizu woke up to the sun blinding her. "Stupid sun" she mutters under her breath. She sits up in her bed, while looking around her room. The walls are covered with Harry Potter, Within Temptation, Twilight, and Linkin Park. Scratching her head she gets up to look in the mirror that was hanging on the wall in front of her bed. Staring back at her was a 15 ½ year old girl. Her short blonde hair was messy and her red highlights were showing more then ever. Her green eyes were dark, there was no light in them but of course it was morning, they'll have no light in them till she wakes up. Going to the bathroom she fixes up her hair, puts some make up on, and puts her red contacts on, she just loves creeping people out. Walking back out she grabs a pair of her favorite black pants that have red and chains. She grabs a shirt that says muggle on it and She looks at her self in the mirror and put her skull earrings on. while she was putting them on, she noticed a piece of paper sticking out from her mirror. she grabs it and reads out loud "Lemon Drop". Just then her room started spinning and the next thing she knew she was on her butt in a circular room. "What the fuck?" She got up looking around "Excuse me miss but please don't use that language in here." She gasped when she saw a picture talking to her. "Ah Miss Mizu I see you have arrived"


	2. Biggest Fan

A/N Sorry it took so long I seem to lost this story so now I have to rewrite it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

"Gasp who are you?" Arya Mizu asks. "Why Miss Mizu, do you not know?" Arya look up to see an, old men with a twinkle in his blue eye, a long bread, and a kind smile. "Umm well you kind of look like Dumbledore but you can't be him, because Harry Potter is not really (all through we all wish it was real)." The old men chuckle "Would you care for a lemon drop." Arya Mizu eyes widening, "OH MY BLACK YOUR DUMBLEDORE EEEEEKKKKK." Arya starts to jump up, and, down all happily. "Ok maybe you don't need a lemon drop" Said Dumbledore as he sat down in his chair. Arya was still jumping up, and, down. "Now Miss Mizu, will please take a sit?" Arya look at him, and notice he was being serious taking a deep breath, she sat down. "Now Miss Mizu, I guess you are wondering why I have summon you here." "Well, Professor Dumbledore I didn't really thought about till now, but, yes I would like to know why I am here." "Miss Mizu, What is the last thing you remember from the books you have read of young Mr. Potter life?" Arya looked at him surpised. "Yes I do know about the books" he said to answer her shocking look. "I remember that Voldemort came back and Cedric Diggory was killed." (RIP Cedric) "Correct, Miss Mizu, however the Ministry of Magic does not want to admit he back." "Gasp no freaking way" Dumbledore gives her a stern look "Sorry, go on Professor Dumbledore." "Thank you, I have come to conclusion that we now need more help than ever. Who is better to help then the biggest Harry Potter fan in the world to bring down this evil?" Arya jumps out of her seat "OH YEAH!!! I AM THE BIGGEST HARRY POTTER FAN EVER." "Miss Mizu, I am asking you, will you help us fight?" Arya looks at Dumbledore with a very serious look. "Yes Professor Dumbledore I will help you fight, on one condition." "What will be that Miss Mizu?" She smiles and says….

A/N Sorry I just felt like leaving it at a cliff hanger . Let me know about any grammar mistake I will try to fix them.


	3. quick note

By the way I know I forgot to mention this in earlier chapters, but I don't not own any of these characters. This all Belongs to J.K Rowling. I should be able to update soon. Thank you if you are still reading this story. *Gasp* the 7th movie is going to be in 3D I can't wait


End file.
